fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Lenita Jam
Lenita Jam - pegazica.thumb|left|200px|Szczęśliwa Lenita Kucykowa wersja użytkownika Lenita-Pegazica Wygląd Ogólnie jest żółto - niebieska. Ma brązowe oczy i kręconą grzywę. Często nosi czarny płaszcz, który zasłania jej znaczek. Osobiście od sukienek woli wygodne bluzy, które pozwalają na swobodne ruchy skrzydeł. Jednak gdy wyrusza na bitwę ubiera zbroję, bierze miecz w zęby i leci ku kolejnej przygodzie. thumb|300px|Lenita w płaszczu Charakterystyka Lenita to klacz, która na pierwszy rzut oka zdaje się być miła, uprzejma i grzeczna. Jednak często pokazuje, że potrafi postawić na swoim. Jeśli ktoś by odważył się zrobić coś jej bliskim prawdopodobnie by się zemściła. Jest odważna, zawsze stanie w obliczu zagrożenia jeśli jest taka potrzeba. Sama przyznaje, że w dzieciństwie była poniżana, tchórzliwa, nieśmiała, jednak gdy pojawił się znaczek trochę się zmieniła. Dorosła, jednak nadal jest przyjazna, ale lepiej jej nie denerwować. Zdolności Ma dosyć nietypową zdolność. Przez emocje zamienia kolor grzywy i ogona z kolorem ciała. Gdy jest zadowolona to jej grzywa jest żółta a ciało niebieskie. Zaś gdy jest smutna lub się boi to kolory zamieniają się i loki są niebieskie.Nauczyła się kontrolować tę moc, więc czasami sama z siebie zmienia kolor.Pisze i komponuje piosenki, które są zazwyczaj smutne i prawdziwe, gra na gitarze. Jest jedną z najlepszych lotniczek w Equestrii, a także może się nazwać jedną z nielicznych klaczy, które tak dobrze posługują się bronią. Szczególnie jeśli nie są jednorożcami, którym z pewnością ułatwia to magia. Jej historia Pewnego dnia w małym domku w bliżej nie określonej miejscowości urodziła się mała klaczka. Rodzice nazwali ją Lenita. Jednak wydarzenie kilka lat później zmieni wszystko. Noc klaczka jak co dzień siedziała w swoim pokoju i patrzyła na gwiazdy przez okno.Wtem usłyszała czyiś głos za sobą. - Lenitka, a ty znowu patrzysz w gwiazdy? Ile razy mam Ci powtarzać - dorośnij, tam nie ma twoich przyjaciół.Jeśli nadal będziesz się tak zachowywała to nigdy ich nie zdobędziesz. - Ojciec był zły, bał się o córkę, która nadal nie poznała ani jednego kucyka, który by nie był z jej rodziny. Córeczka zaczęła płakać, często płakała. - Och, a oni mają rację? Ja nigdy nie będę miała przyjaciół, ale ja się boję. Och moje kochane gwiazdki tylko wy znacie mnie na prawdę. Ale z wami nie pogadam, znaczy ja mówię, ale nie odpowiadacie. Tatuś jest zły kiedy do was mówię, ja nie lubię, gdy on się złości...-Nie zdążyła dokończyć swojego monologu, gdy drzwi od jej pokoju otworzyły się.To był jej brat, starszy a więc i mądrzejszy jak uważała. Wydawał się być smutny. - Lenitko, och Lenitko, moja kochana siostrzyczko.-Powiedział po czym podszedł do niej i usiadł obok niej przy oknie. - Co sie stało? Smutny jesteś. - Powiedziała po czym kopytkami dotknęła jego twarzy. - Ja przechodziłem i usłyszałam coś bardzo, ale to bardzo smutnego. Wybacz, że to ja muszę Ci o tym powiedzieć, ale rodzice rozmawiali i powiedzieli, że, że... Na prawdę ciężko mi to powiedzieć, ale powiedzieli, że Cię nie kochają. To szczera prawda, nie wiem co chcesz zrobić, ale teraz znając prawdę raczej nie chcesz tu zostać. Nie wiem co zrobisz, ale życzę Ci dobrej nocy i wspaniałych snów.-Drzwi otworzyły się i ogierek opuścił jej pokój. Kilkuletnia klaczka zaś zaczęła płakać, wierząc w słowa brata. - Jak mnie nie kochają to idę stąd! - Krzyknęła cichutko, po czym do czarnej torby włożyła trochę słodyczy, kilka notesików, ołówki, gumki do mazania, temperówkę i kostki do gitary. Jakimś cudem, gdy założyła torbę okazała się dosyć lekka. Klaczka założyła na szyję wisiorek, na plecy gitarę i z trudem otworzyła okno. W końcu udało jej się, niepewnie wyjrzała, wszędzie widać było gwiazdy i chmury. Nic dziwnego, w końcu to Cloudsdale. Młoda pegazica niepewnie postawiła jedo kopytko na drugą stronę, nagle jej kolory zamieniły się miejscami. Jej złocista grzywa stała się ponuro niebieska, jej już zółte kopytko było na dworze. Odwróciła się, usłyszała głosy swoich rodziców, po policzkach zaczęły spływać łzy. Rozłożyła skrzydła, zaczęła machać nimi, coraz szybciej i szybciej. Już jest w powietrzu. Chmury wyglądały na szare, na jakieś takie smutne. Nagle zaczął padać deszcz, kropelki uderzały w małego kucyka, który próbuje uciec jak najdalej. Leci tak już jakiś czas, jest śpiąca, nie panuje już nad lotem. Z każdą chwilą coraz trudniej jej utrzymać się w powietrzu, powoli zamyka się jedno brązowe oczko, potem drugie oczko. Zasnęła. Nieświadoma, pogrążona we śnie spada, spada coraz szybciej. Jest ciemno i zimno, jeśli ona uderzy o ziemię to z pewnością nie wstanie. Jednak ktoś ją złapał, nie ma pojęcia kto to był. Obudziła się, gdy pegaz na którego grzbiecie siedziała był już kilka metrów nad ziemią. Otworzyła oczy. - Ja dzi - dziękuję. Jestem wdzięczna. - To udało jej się powiedział. Kuc tylko odwrócił się, przez deszcz nie mogła dostrzec kim był ów pegaz. - Moja droga, uwierz własnemu sercu. Tylko ono poprowadzi cię tam gdzie będziesz chciała się udać. - Tajemniczy ogier zniknął. Lenita zaś postanowiła się gdzieś przespać. Zaczęła krzyczeć. Nikt nie przyszedł, nikt jej nie usłyszał, więc ta pobiegła szukając jakiegoś schronienia przed deszczem. Nagle ujrzała światła, podbiegła. Była przed wielką bramą Canterlotu. Jakoś przedostała się do środka. Ujrzała zaułek, poszła tam, weszła do leżącego dużego kartonu. Położyła się i zasnęła. To właśnie w tym kartonie spędziła kilka lat swego życia. Nigdy nikt jej nie przygarnął, niektórzy rzucali jej trochę pieniędzy, jednak nigdy nie była tak szczęśliwa jak przed poznaniem ,,prawdy". Wisiorek-Serce Dostała wisiorek jak była bardzo malutka. Składa się z dwóch połówek serca. Jej ojciec mówił, że jeśli pozna ogiera z którym będzie chciała spędzić resztę życia to ma dać mu jedną połówkę. Mówił też, że jak Lenita da komuś drugą część to moc zaklęta w naszyjniku się uwolni. Akord nigdy nie chciał jej powiedzieć co to za moc i czy jest dobra czy zła. Nawet nie raczył wspomnieć kiedy mogłaby się uwolnić ta moc. Znaczek Jej znaczek to skrzydlata gitara, często jest zasłaniany przez sukienki lub jej thumb|left|CM Lenityulubiony czarny płaszcz. Historia znaczka Przez kilka lat mieszkała w kartonie, gdzie doskonaliła swoje muzyczne zdolności. Mając przy sobie notesy, tworzyła piosenki. To nie były zwykłe piosenki jakie piszą kilkuletnie kucyki. Te piosenki były dojrzałe, smutne, przygnębiające, one wyrażały to co czuła mała klaczka. Pewnego dnia rano, jak zwykle miała zacząć grać, jednak pewien pomysł wpadł jej do główki. Założyła futerał na grzbiet i poszła na spacer. Po pewnym czasie zauważyła wielką profesjonalną scenę, tego dnia każdy kucyk mógł coś zaprezentować przed publicznością i jurorami, którzy zajmowali miejsca przed sceną. Były tam najsławniejsze kucyki z branży rozrywkowej. Lenita podeszła bliżej, kilka osób miało przyczepione kartki z numerami do ciała. -Och, malutka ty też na konkurs? Phi i tak nie masz ze mną szans, ale możesz spróbować.-Usłyszała głos jednorożca za sobą. Przestraszyła się, ale nie zamierzała okazywać strachu i podreptała w stronę stolika, gdzie przyczepili jej kartkę z numerem 21. Stanęła obok innych numerków. -Numer 21 Lenita Jam, bardzo zapraszamy.-Powiedział biały ogier po czym klaczka weszła na scenę. -Przedstaw się, opowiedz coś o sobie.-Powiedziała bardzo miłym tonem, klacz z komisji. -Jestem Lenita, mam 5 lat. Lubię śpiewać i grać na mojej gitarze z którą spędziłam całe życie, także rysuje amatorsko. -Pewnie masz zamiar coś nam zagrać i zaśpiewać? Dobrze, scena jest twoja.-Powiedziała bordowa klacz. Lenitka obniżyła mikrofon, wzięła głęboki oddech. Zaczęła grać jedną z jej ulubionych piosenek, do dźwięków gitary dołączył również wokal. Klacz przymknęła oczy, nagle zaczęła w rytm piosenki poruszać skrzydłami. Powoli wznosiła się ponad sceną, nie przestając grać. Wczuła się tak bardzo, że grała całą sobą, wtedy na scenę weszła klacz, która się z niej śmiała przed konkursem. -Ty miałabyś wygrać? Jesteś nikim rozumiesz, nikt cię tu nie chce, mieszkasz w kartonie. Nawet rodzice cię nie chcą, sława i konkursy nie są dla takich jak ty! Wynoś się stąd, bo pożałujesz!-Żaden z obecnych kucyków nie mógł uwierzyć w to co się działo na ich oczach. Lenita po usłyszeniu ostatniej groźby szybko założyła gitarę na plecy i poleciała. Łzy spływały po policzkach, ukryła się w swoim kartonie. Spojrzała w kałużę przed swoim ,,domem" i zauważyła własne odbicie w brudnej wodzie. Zaczęła śpiewać o swej niedoli cały czas patrząc w odbicie. Zamknęła oczy, usłyszała hałas, jednak póki co musiała się uspokoić śpiewem. Gdy skończyła otworzyła oczy, rozległ się stukot kopyt o ziemię. Cała publiczność stała obok i wiwatowała na cześć młodej artystki. Tak zdobyła nie tylko znaczek, ale i stała się trochę pewniejsza. Od tego momentu rozpoczęła się jej kariera. Ciekawostki *Jej piosenki są zazwyczaj o bólu i samotności. *Mieszka w Cloudsdale. Lodowa Pochodnia thumb|Lodowa PochodniaLenita została Lodową Pochodnią, gdy DarkLecramo nasączył ją Energią Lodu i Ognia. Póki co niezbyt umiejętnie włada tą mocą, ale uczy się u swojego nauczyciela. Teraz ma moce Lodu i Ognia. Gdy zmienia się w LP zmienia się jej wygląd. Wtedy jest jej ciało staje się żółto-czerwone jak ogień a grzywa, ogon w dwóch odcieniach niebieskiego niczym lód. Skrzydła także są wtedy błękitne. Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników